


Homeroom Teacher Miruko

by AzureLightningEmeraldCloud



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Miruko, F/F, Past Character Death, Toga Himiko Has One for All Quirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureLightningEmeraldCloud/pseuds/AzureLightningEmeraldCloud
Summary: The war with the Paranormal Liberation Front ended in tragedy for both sides. For the Heroes, it was a Cadmean Victory. Almost half of 1-A AND 1-B perished. Not to mention a host of other heroes and villains including the much beloved Aizawa, Hawks, and Shigaraki. Hundreds of others die.U.A. isn't able to hold another school year for another couple of years after because so many teachers died.During the battle, Toga Himiko was using Uraraka's powers when she comes across a dying Izuku Midoriya. Believing Toga is Ochako Uraraka, he grants her the gift of One For All. Also, distraught by the loss of all her friends, she eventually surrenders. But not before burning Tartarus to the ground. Two years later, her custody is handed over to U.A., and she is forced to attend class with her former enemies.How will Rumi/Miruko handle retirment and subsequently becoming the Homeroom Teacher for the third year veteran class? Especially when she can't stop gazing at the young new English Teacher Fuyumi Todoroki?My Hero Academia belongs to Kouhei Horikoshi and Shonen Jump
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Todoroki Fuyumi/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Post-War Blues and Welcome to Class 3-V

**_Two Years On: Remembering The Cadmean War and our Fallen Heroes_ **

_By Ryuuko ‘Ryukyu’ Tatsuma, #1 Hero_

_In the wake of what has become known as the Cadmean War, our country mourns. Shigaraki and Re-Destro’s armies were defeated. Re-Destro lost his life during the raid on the Villa. And the menace Shigaraki was decapitated by my friend, Rumi ‘Miruko’ Usagiyama. Though she has always regretfully maintained she didn’t do it enough and wasn’t fast enough; despite losing both her legs to Shigaraki’s quirk: Decay, ending the fight. For what it’s worth, I think she saved us all that day and nobody has the right to criticize her for any part she had in it._

_The Paranormal Liberation Front led by Tenko Shimura, who we knew as Tomura Shigaraki, and his forces created deadliest domestic Hero bloodbath in Japan’s History. I lost a lot of friends that day. As did so many of us. That very short conflict could never go down as a victory for the Heroes. Not when we lost so many. It’s called the Cadmean War because we, the heroes ended the conflict. But in doing so, we lost almost 40% of ALL Japan’s heroes that day either to career-ending injury, immediate retirement, or for most, death. For those of us left on the battlefield, all we could see was a Hakeldama, a field filled with blood and ashes._

_But that was 24 months ago to the day, and things are peaceful now for the first time since. Or, at least as peaceful as they can be. Because as callous as it may seem to some that I’m even mentioning this; nearly 60% of Japan’s villains also perished or were captured during that terrible war. And with so few heroes available to fight crime in the Cadmean War’s aftermath, the fact that the villains of Japan felt that level of loss as well was no small mercy._

Setting down the newspaper without reading the rest, Rumi Usagiyama smirked darkly and attached her bleeding-edge prosthetic arm that was laying on her bedside table. Rumi had glanced to the bottom of the piece written by one of her few remaining friends, Ryuko, and saw that the Dragon Hero had included a full list of the deceased on both sides of the conflict. She tutted in disgust as she saw the villains’ names right along her fallen comrades. Tossing the paper in the recycling bin, she walked over to the fridge and downed a quart of carrot juice before setting about her morning routine.

Once Rumi had showered, cleaned her teeth, and re-applied her ‘combat ready’ full leg prosthetics, she lit the incense for her dead comrades. Their modest shrines filled an entire room in her luxurious flat. There were over a dozen of them. Picking up her keys and getting on her motorcycle, she drove the short distance to the main teaching building in time for the first day of her new job: Homeroom teacher of 3V. The only class to have combined students from all the courses. It was also class that even with the survivors of classes 1A and 1B, still had empty desks.

She hated that the Hero Commission had _ordered_ U.A., mostly Cementoss, to build a dorm building just for the teachers. Though because of public outcry, it was one of the last things the Hero Commission was allowed to dictate to _any_ Hero school. After so many children died on the Hero Commission’s mission, the parents of the deceased rallied and the Hero Commission had lost nearly all of its political and economic clout as their donors pulled out as well.

Well, it wasn’t that Rumi was forced to live on campus that pissed her off, it had much more to do with the fact that without her consent, Cementoss had built the entire upper floor like a penthouse, just for her. Commission’s orders, he said.

When she immediately tried to drive to the Hero Commission’s HQ and inform them they could go hang themselves for putting her on a pedestal like that; Nezu patiently explained to her that it was ‘good for morale’ and she needed to be seen ‘being rewarded’ for her critical role in ending the Cadmean War. Also, he offered to give the Rabbit Hero blanket permission to ride her motorcycle on campus, which would normally have been a big no no.

Standing at 1.88m (6’2”), Rumi was taller than most; which was a weird new experience for her. Before losing her legs she was a modest 159cm (5’3”). But with the prosthetics she wore outside her house; her ‘combat ready’ legs…she was much taller to compensate for the power they needed to generate to be effective in a fight. And the compromise for building legs capable of matching or exceeding and actually exceeding the power of her organic legs had required them to be longer and thus tampering with her height by nearly a whole foot. Getting her simple balance back took almost a month, but luckily, she was a quick and determined learner.

Initially following her relatively quick recovery, Rumi was eager to go back into the world and claim the #1 spot, as all others in front of her were either dead or disfigured beyond continuing as a hero. She may not have considered herself a ‘Pillar of the Peace’ like All Might had been, but she made up for it in sheer efficiency.

But then the nightmares came. It wasn’t just the nightmares though. In her second week back as a working Hero, she nearly killed a villain that was terrorizing a local middle school’s Undokai Festival, and while she personally had no qualms about killing villains, she also didn’t want to go to Tartarus, or New Tartarus, since the old one was completely destroyed, with _every_ one of the prisoners dying in the blaze. Not even All for One made it out; his corpse was one of the few that was verifiable beyond the shadow of a doubt.

She never told anybody, but in the moment she was about to deliver a decapitating kick to the school attacker’s throat, she found herself trapped in the moment she struck down the Nomu that ripped her arm off. She only _just_ lessened the strength of her kick enough to spare the villain’s life.

The villain was only crippled, quadriplegic with no chance of recovery. But since he was basically trying to massacre a bunch of children with his poison needle throwing quirk; the police were _not_ particularly inclined to bring charges against the woman who saved the day, considering she was Japan’s favourite person according to _all_ the polls taken from various newspapers, magazines, and internet surveys. They were able to overlook the fact that she had been as brutal as Endeavor in dispensing ‘justice’.

But she wasn’t. She didn’t snap out of her PTSD episode before considering the two girls she just _saved_ a threat as well. Luckily she came back to herself, but that she very nearly unknowingly _stomped two thirteen-year-old girls to death_ was the lance that shot down her career. The girls didn’t know anything was wrong, as Rumi was quick to hide the wild-eyed look from them, but the Hero knew that she couldn’t risk becoming a monster. The girl’s reflexive hugs just made her feel crushed by a corrosive sense of guilt coiling inside her.

So she shocked the nation by retiring on live television with her signature aggressively confident smile and later made a pleasant fuss about inducting her friend Ryuko as the new #1 hero. Thankfully, Ryuko had gone through a quirk awakening towards the end of the first day of the hospital raid, so in terms of sheer strength, she indeed _earned_ the #1 spot once Miruko stepped down. Ryuko also suspected the real reason Miruko ended her career despite having physically reached the point of combat capability again, but she didn’t bring it up. Clearly Rumi had noticed she wasn’t okay, and was taking steps to become okay. She was handling it as maturely as she could, and Ryuko was proud of her hyper friend; and also furious because she _hated_ being in the limelight. But Rumi just laughed her off when she brought _that_ part up during one of their nights out at the pub.

Rumi arrived at the U.A.’s main building with about ten minutes to spare. “Usagiyama-san, I know I said it before, but I’m happy you accepted my offer of being the combat instructor,” Nezu spoke up.

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t sure what else to do when I decided to retire,” Rumi shrugged as she downplayed how much Nezu’s job offer saved her ass. “And your offering salary was a good one. I’m not poor by any means, but I have nowhere near enough from my hero earnings to take care of myself past thirty without additional income.”

Nezu chuckled, “Whatever reason you’re here Usagiyama-san, UA is better for it. Have fun!” he whimsically chirped as he departed with a cheerful disposition.

Rumi scowled at the mouse principal as he departed. Mornings were not the time for any sort of cheeriness. She hit the teacher’s lounge before going to her classroom to chug another mug of coffee. She checked the clock on her smartphone and concluded it was too early for this shit. _Anything before 10:00am should be illegal_ , she thought to herself miserably. One of the best perks about being a totally unaffiliated solo Hero was that she got to sleep in as much as she wanted. _Agencies were for weaklings_. _Where were their ‘agencies’ when they were being brutally murdered by the Nomu she_ didn’t _kill?_

Homeroom was about to start. After the Cadmean War, the U.A. faculty was devastated. Luckily, they were able to find people to fill the gaps in the teaching schedule, even if replacing the deceased teachers was actually impossible on an emotional level. Rumi wasn’t the only person to be courted for the job by Nezu. He also got Ms. Joke, Mandalay, and Fuyumi Todoroki somehow. They were replacing, Aizawa, Present Mic, Vlad, and Ectoplasm.

Rumi sighed to herself, Present Mic and Aizawa were her favourite couple; at least they died together. _Because you took one too many hits, useless._

Rumi shook her head, clearing away her morbid thoughts. She pulled up her notes app on her smartphone, looking at the roster she made of the first ever integrated studies class at U.A…except the Business course because every single one of them turned down the opportunity. _Nerds_ , Rumi thought with an eye-roll. She remembered Nezu’s crestfallen face when he was told Business course students wished to keep wholly to their own discipline. Rumi almost burst out laughing at the tiny principal right there. 

The way she compiled it was by naming the survivors of classes 3-A and 3-B, and then the transfers from General studies and Support. Or rather one student from the support course in 3rd year. Rumi remembered how the kids in 3-V fought during the dual raids on the villa and the hospital. They were just 1-A, and 2-A back then, along with a couple of the then 3rd year students. Rumi chuckled. Two years into their careers, Tamaki Amajiki, Mirio Togata, and Nejire Hado had already cracked the top ten, demolishing Hawks’ record since they did it at 17, as a three person team of damn impressive efficiency. Rumi had sparred with Miro a couple times. He hadn’t gotten his quirk back yet, but even still, his raw hand to hand combat was incredible.

She returned her attention to the list of her students. She opened the word document on her smartphone and perused it one final time before stepping into the ring with these kids.

**_Rumi’s informal roster sheet as written by me, Rumi, obviously. Personal notes with basic info mostly provided by sex on legs (Midnight, I’m talking about you.) God damn it I fucking hate teaching already and school starts in a week. UGH. I did do a good bit of research on my own though. It would look bad if I totally fucked this up. Also, this is kinda my last shot to do something meaningful with my life, so, here’s hoping I don’t blow this chance._ **

_Survivors of Class 1-A (Who elected to stay enrolled in the Hero Course at U.A.)_

  1. _Momo Yaoyorozu/Creati. Can create anything so long as she understands the molecular structure. In the past, her confidence was her weakness. I don’t know if she has weaknesses anymore. Her training after the war was so brutal I heard that on more than one occasion Midnight had to carry the girl back from the training area because she worked herself into unconsciousness._



_2.Tsuyu Asui/Froppy. She’s as much a frog as I am a rabbit. I’m gonna teach her how to destroy people with her legs. It’s gonna be awesome._

  1. _Kirishima Eijiro/ Red Riot. He can manipulate the carbon in his skin to make it an unbreakable shield under most circumstances. Following the death of Katsuki Bakugo, Kirishima apparently stepped up and became one of the more dependable pillars of the bunch._



_4.Tohru Hagakure/ Invisible Girl. She can blind people by refracting light just right. Also, she may or may not have been responsible for several open murder cases regarding the villains who escaped the raids. They were found later with miscellaneous knife wounds and such, but were always in a room locked from the inside. Maybe she waited for them to come home? And then left the room when they were promptly discovered the next morning? Good for her, avenging her friends._

  1. _Tokoyami Fumikage/Dark Shadow. He’s seriously strong if he’s not incapacitated by a light or fire quirk. Was able to take on Re-Destro. He keeps to himself mostly. Hawks’ brutal death at the hands of Touya ‘Dabi’ Todoroki was witnessed first-hand by Tokoyami. That probably didn’t help the kid._
  2. _Ashido Mina/ Pinky. I’m going to call her Alien Queen instead. Midnight was wrong to strike that down. She can use her acid like a jet cutter, also she’s pink-skinned and notably agile. She’s the outspoken one of the bunch, and the one who plans and leads the social outings they have, whether it’s just her and a few of the girls or the whole class._
  3. _Ochaco Uraraka/Uravity. Gravity manipulation. After her quirk awakened, she can also increase the gravity on an object rather than negate it. Rate of increase depends on what she wants. Her stamina has vastly increased in the two years since the war._



_Her hand-to hand combat is by far the best in the class. She’s probably the only person under twenty years of age who could go toe to toe with Mirio Togata in that regard. Losing her not-quite-now-never-gonna-be boyfriend Izuku Midoriya broke her for a while. Like Yaoyorozu, her training regiment has been brutal. She forced her quirk awakening doing an trial that could be interpreted as potentially suicidal sometime after the war. Midnight insisted on the girl going to therapy. It apparently yielded favorable results._

  1. _Tenya Iida/Ingenium. He has one hell of a roundhouse kick. Not as strong as mine, not even close, but not nothing either. Weaker and less intelligent than his brother, but perhaps far more courageous considering his gambit with Midoriya, Todoroki, Kirishima, and Yaoyorozu to save Bakugo during the Kamino Ward fight. He is in the shadow of a renowned hero family, and he bears that weight well. Under most circumstances Iida is absolutely obedient to the rules._
  2. _Jirou Kyoka/Earphone Jack. It’s honestly a miracle nobody’s cut her earlobes off yet. She can manipulate the sound of her own heartbeat. She can shatter rock and ruin steel with a direct attack. Has also shown she can manipulate the pitch sufficiently to knock unconscious her opponent if they meet her in an enclosed area (provided she has the proper delivery method)._
  3. _Shouto Todoroki/ Shouto. Midnight tells me he’s an angsty teenager, but even worse since the deaths of Bakugo and Midoriya in the War. His ice is stronger than his fire, but he has remarkable control. Has potential to surpass his father in terms of sheer power, which is saying a lot. He needs work on hand to hand combat though, he’s too skinny. He seems to get along very well with Yaoyorozu, who seems to understand him better than the others._



_Survivors of class 1-B (who chose to come back)_

  1. _Itsuka Kendo/Battle Fist: Big-ass hands. They get correspondingly stronger. She’s the class representative and has corresponding leadership qualities. She can also lay out most villains with one shot. Needs agility work. Her classmate Monoma pushed her out of the way of an incoming projectile and saved her life. Lost his though._
  2. _Setsuna Tokage/Lizard Girl: Splits herself into a bunch of parts to do recon and stuff. She’d be a great assassin. Glad she’s not a villain. Also shows leadership qualities._
  3. _Yui Kodai/Rule: She can alter the mass of any non-organic object. She should probably talk to Mt. Lady about some…nope, this isn’t the place for that kind of kinky shit. She needs to work on agility. She also needs to get more serious about what kind of items she takes into battle. It’s all fun and games until you realize throwing a 10ft wing nut won’t cut it. She’s nearly selectively mute, but I think she’s actually just really shy._



_Support Course Transfer_

_Mei Hatsume: She’s the genius support item designer of her era and she knows it. But she’s not arrogant, just self-assured. Her support items have already saved the lives of her year-mates in the hero course on multiple occasions. Need to make sure the shop is locked at night otherwise she’ll literally never sleep. She should build herself a high impact sniper rifle or anti-tank cannon. She’ll never need a scope and would be perfect to have in support of most operations. She built the most recent models of my prosthetic legs and arm. I can vouch for her insane skills. She thinks of the small things, like being able to wear your prosthetic in non-standard environments like the shower, or in the sun for a long time, or extreme cold. My articificial limbs are built with all that in mind. I owe this girl a great deal. She probably inadvertendly saved me from the worst of my depression following my_ maiming _._

_General Course Transfer:_

  1. _Hitoshi Shinsou: Brainwashing. I’m not gonna lie, at the first sign of him using his quirk for anything resembling sexual harassment or assault, I’m going to kill him and make it look like a suicide. While his quirk has the potential to be incredible for Hero work…the loss of bodily autonomy frightens me like nothing else. I’ve lost most of my limbs and I’d rather go through that again than spend five minutes under his control, even if he told me to just sit still and do nothing._
    1. _He does seem to have a ‘pure heart’ or whatever, according to Midnight he’s a ‘cinnamon roll with purple hair’._
    2. _I’ve talked to Nezu about this kid more than any other except the_ obvious _problem child next on the list. The mouse was adamant that Shinsou was a good kid. Well. I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt, but when I was just starting out, I had a brief encounter with a villain with a similar though admittedly far more powerful quirk leave a trail of broken victims behind. I wasn’t one of them, he controlled me for roughly thirty seconds, during his final villainous outing. I still have nightmares about him. He exclusively targeted Female Heroes for obvious reasons. This mind-controlling freak wasn’t taken alive. Good riddance._
    3. _Aizawa and Present Mic loved this kid. I could tell the angsty man and the DJ treated Shinsou as they would their own child. I’ll trust their judgement for the moment, but I’m never_ not _going to be on guard around him. Because with one word, I’m another victim._



_Transfers from Elsewhere_

  1. _Himiko Toga/Shigaraki’s final active Lieutenant. Became an S class Villain upon Quirk Awakening: She can drink the blood of somebody and become them physically, including their quirk. But she needs to learn how to use it first. Which shouldn’t be too difficult, she’s really smart and infiltrated the Pro-licensing exams flawlessly. Kudos._
    1. _Reform program/lighter sentencing because she was a minor and evidence against her for serious crimes was insufficient to convict and send to prison. She was in isolated Juvenile Detention for the last couple years, which is some bullshit because she’s a murderer and everyone knows it. She’s about same age as these kids, which makes her story interesting, but if she kills anybody, I’m gonna decapitate her. She’s actually a year older than most of them, 19 now, but her crimes were all committed when she was 16 and 17 years of age respectively, making her immune to_ proper _criminal proceedings after the ruling decades ago that under no circumstances could minors be charged as adults. I think that’s bullshit. Rapists and murderers are rapists and murderers. One or two years doesn’t fucking change anything. I was obviously overruled about her being in my class by Nezu. You think he’d be more accommodating considering I’ve never taught before. I wonder if All Might has any advice for me on that front._
    2. _Her quirk_ compels _her to drink blood for sustenance as well as quirk usage. Nezu instructed me to treat her like a normal girl. UGH. Why is Nezu making me this girl’s handler? Why did he convince the authorities to host her ‘rehabilitation into society?’ The girl will probably never be a hero. Judging from what we know of her from her time in the league of villains, several of her_ only _friends were killed by heroes._
    3. _I personally killed her leader, Shigaraki. That’s just great. I’m pretty sure Nezu wants a grudge match between us girls or some shit. It would totally be in character for him. Hawks also killed her best friend Twice. It’s probably better he ended up as a fried chicken entrée, because if he was alive, he’d almost certainly die on the end of this little girl’s knives, and that’s a fate worse than quick incineration in my opinion._
    4. _Toga’s awakened quirk allows her to take upon the powers of the people she transforms into. And while her ‘borrowed’ quirk usage is at the level of her ‘blood donor’ at the time she takes the blood, she doesn’t have the innate know-how of using the quirk. She needs to keenly observe her target for efficient quirk usage first. Which is a GREAT IDEA, NEZU, TO HAVE HER IN CLASS WITH THE FUTURE GENERATION OF HEROES. I fucking hate that overgrown rat principal…mostly._
    5. _There’s no really easy way to say this…after Twice was impaled and subsequently thrown to his death by Hawks, Toga drank his blood. All of it. From what we can tell, she can assume his form at will and use his quirk without limits. It’s been two years, and she was released from juvenile detention, and she has since demonstrated she doesn’t even need to shift forms into Twice to use his quirk. S-rank indeed. At least class won’t be_ boring _, because why would we want a peaceful year at U.A.? U.A. didn’t even have a school year last year, because they literally lost too many teachers to function properly. Not to mention the decimation of then classes 1-A and 1-B._
  2. _Kemii ‘Cammie’ Utsushimi from Shiketsu High School. She can create convincing auditory and visual illusions with a gas emitted from her mouth. Gives morning breath a whole new meaning huh?. She was impersonated by Toga during the Hero Licensing exam these kids took before the war. Again, why did Nezu greenlight these two girls being in the same class. He could’ve put Toga in 2-A or some shit. Kemii is sort of ditsy and obviously not the most aware of her surroundings, ironic considering her quirk. She still chose to be a hero despite Toga’s attack on her person. She volunteered to transfer to U.A. when Nezu put out the call for more students. Had to repeat a year because her grades were awful. Though that’s probably less of a dumb problem and more of a spacey problem. Her illusions saved a lot of lives hiding her wounded comrades on the battlefield._
  3. _Mikoto Misaka/Tempest. Her quirk is registered as Tempest, which I’ll get into later. It’s a mutation quirk, despite her looking like any ordinary eighteen-year old girl._
    1. _In middle school, when she was fifteen years old, Kuroko Shirai, Mikoto’s best friend/significant other, suffered a catastrophic villain attack that left her needing a wheelchair most of the time to get around, abruptly destroying the girl’s promising hero career. Shirai still managed to deliver said villain to authorities, but then collapsed from the battle’s fatigue. This event had a big impact on Misaka, who transferred out of the Hero Course at Tokiwadai Academy in Academy City (Formerly Kagoshima, renamed after an eruption from Sakurajima leveled part of the city in wild fires caused by burning ash in the late 21 st) and into Support course. _
    2. _Mikoto’s quirk is multifaceted, and since her quirk’s name isn’t specific about the realities of her quirk, it presents an advantage for her in most potential battles with villains in the future._
    3. _Electro-Magnetism is her most-used aspect of her powers. Unlike former 1-A student Kaminari Denki, Misaka doesn’t seem to have any blowback from absorbing or emitting vastly powerful electrical currents. She also can use magnetism to create and manipulate iron sand and any metal in her vicinity in a variety of ways. She can create lightning strikes the width of buildings in what she termed ‘Level 6 Shift’. It was her quirk awakening. It’s basically harnessing the power of the heavens, it’s scary, and badass. Her body is obviously mutated to be capable of channeling this power, but it drains her stamina to do this transformation._
    4. _She has a habit of turning coins and small ferrous metals into magnetically accelerated projectiles. She has yet to aim at a human being though. She’s killed a Nomu that attacked her once with it though. Basically, atomized its head at point blank range. The CCTV footage Tokiwadai Academy provided us with was fucking cool._
    5. _Vector Transformation: it’s exactly as powerful as it sounds. All Might in his prime could hit her as hard as he possibly could and she could casually redirect it at him, taking zero damage herself. She typically uses it as a defensive tactic. Which makes sense, the violent offensive possibilities with this aspect of her quirk is troubling and has historically been labeled ‘villainous’ by more than one of her past academic instructors; bastards._
    6. _In addition to being insanely powerful, the speed her brain computes multidimensional equations at is probably off the charts if how she described her powers on the application were accurate. It is this specific trait that allowed earlier quirk specialists to label ‘Tempest’ a mutation quirk, as her extreme intelligence, her body’s insane level of physical resilience, and her emmiter powers couldn’t be_ different _It was all one quirk, hence Tempest is a mutation._
    7. _Mikoto’s medical physical showed signs of extreme levels of punishment, whether it was abuse, scars from fights, or incurred in training, the girl has seen some shit despite not having been a part of the Cadmean War. Fuck we could have used her._
    8. _Despite her incredible power comparable to any future candidate for the #1 spot of Hero, she DOESN’T WANT TO BE A HERO…WHAT THE FUCK. Okay, let me calm down. Despite being a part of my class, she enrolled as a support student like Hatsume. I plan to talk with her about that, because Japan is really hurting for heroes right now. I at least want her to convince me with her reasoning, otherwise I think I might not be able to help resenting her for not stepping up when she’s sorely needed._



In no time at all, Rumi arrived at her classroom. _Well, here goes nothing,_ Miruko thought. She reached out her artificial hand, and opened the door to her new job. “Hello everybody, I’m Rumi Usagiyama, but you can call me Miruko Sensei or Miruko. I’m not too big on formalities. Oh, welcome to clas 3-V. V, as you surely know by now is for Veterans. Because that’s we are, war veterans. Congratulations, you’re all child soldiers.” The class quieted down immediately. There was a myriad of expressions looking back at her, ranging from smirks to glares, and a couple utterly dissociated looks.

Perusing the students in front of her, she could tell they had been in an argument of some sort. “Since this is the first year back since that shit show of a war…”

Miruko got a even more scowls at that, “There is a special orientation and assembly in fifteen minutes. After assembly, you’ll continue classes like usual, and will let out forty-five minutes later than usual today. Are there any questions?”

“Why are you teaching here?” Todoroki spoke up. His voice wasn’t cutting or cold; he was genuinely curious.

“Because I’m retired,” Miruko responded honestly.

“Lost your taste for blood?” Toga drawled from her seat in the back. The girl’s golden eyes almost seemed to glow. Miruko looked at Japan’s current most dangerous ‘villain’ (though she was ostensibly reforming) and smirked. Basically every other student was giving Toga a look of hatred, or at best great dislike.

“The opposite actually,” Miruko’s smirk was not what Himiko Toga was expecting to hear, but it did make her smile at Miruko. Rumi wasn’t exactly sure how to feel about that, so she just powered on through her little prepared speech.

“While I’m sure Nezu’s speech will be profound and important...to someone who isn’t you or me. But he was a real dick to me recently, so I’m not taking you all to the assembly. We’re going to the P.E. grounds instead.” Rumi inwardly smirked at the startled expressions on the former 1-A kids. Rumi knew that Aizawa had done something quite similar when he met them all on _his_ first day of class. Miruko fixed them all with a look that was almost hungry, and it unnerved most of them, and _excited_ a few of them, Toga and Uraraka among them. “You are going to show me what you are capable of.”

“Do we have to?” Mikoto Misaka spoke up from her seat, looking for all the world like she wanted to be almost anywhere else. Miruko just raised an eyebrow at the girl.

“Let me guess, are you going to expel last place?” Tohru spoke up from where she was seated invisible as always. Her voice was just on the edge of bitter.

Miruko laughed, which wasn’t the most pleasant sound. It was actually a little chilling, especially paired with the maniacal smile that the students deemed to be rather villainous, “I was actually thinking that the last _three_ places will have to fight _me_ to submission or incapacitation. Don’t worry, I convinced Midnight to tag along to referee,” Miruko looked at her class one last time before strutting out the door, and they followed her like a brood of ducklings following their mother.


	2. The Day the Music Died

CHAPTER: The Day the Music Died

Flashback: **During the Villa Raid**

“Toga-chan, we need to–,” Mr. Compress was interrupted by an explosion above them. Blue flames streamed out of the one of the rooms, the one Twice fell from. Apparently Dabi saw Twice die too. He was not happy about it.

Toga picked up her handkerchief that Twice died pressing to the bloody scrapes on her face and peered over the bannister. She could see him. The real Twice, and he was dead, with a grotesque bloom of blood around his head on the cracked concrete of the lower level. Toga numbly felt where the hero’s quirk had started to bite her in half, her blood stained the sides of her school uniform. She knew her ribs were nearly cracked, there were surely ugly bruises from that thing’s teeth forming just below her armpits and circling around to her breasts under her shirt.

Toga sprinted over to the knife Twice had plunged through the hero’s skull to save them. She yanked it out, and put it in her mouth, so she licked all along the blade, and visualizing how he had used his quirk, she began to transform. Seconds later, she had transformed the unnamed hero who had those weird dragon projections shoot from his hands. Without waiting for Mr. Compress, she vaulted over the edge of the rail and was in open air, plummeting to the same floor that finished her best friend.

She focused and shot the dragon-like extension from her hand and it worked like a grappling hook, swinging her down safely to the lowermost rail on the second level. From there, it was just a quick jump to the ground, and she transformed back to her normal body as she ran to her fallen friend. Choking out sobs with tears, and snot running down her face, the hero’s disguise melting her down her naked body; Himiko Toga didn’t look at all like her normal coquettish self. She looked like a mess. And it was all Mr. Compress could do to sprint down the stairs to try and catch up with her. She was in no mind to defend hersrlf from another hero who chose to kill instead of capture. But he as also nursing damaged ribs and side wounds from that bastard Twice saved them from.

Himiko fell down at Twice’s side and struggled for a moment, but managed to turn him on his side. “Please, please don’t leave me too,” Himiko begged. But the dead man’s blue eyes were losing colour already. There was nobody left in there. Himiko looked him over, and saw that there was a massive stab wound that went right through his heart. Almost as if compelled by forces beyond her control, She nipped his jugular with her quirk-given sharp canine fangs and began to drink from her dead best friend without stopping. She wasn’t sure how long she knelt there, taking into her Twice’s lifeblood, but luckily nobody seemed to bother the grieving little girl in the midst of all the chaos. 

Mr. Compress found her like that. He’d be lying to himself if it didn’t chill him a little, but he needed to get the kid out of here or Twice would haunt him forever. “Toga-chan! We need to get to get out of here! He’s dead, I’m sorry, but we will be to if we don’t get the fuck outta here! C’mon kid, he’d never forgive me if I let you get hurt now. That’s right, back on your feet. We’re gonna have to run for it,” He cut off abruptly as he used his quirk on some nameless hero who tried to tackle him with shackles only to spin into the path of another hero. A young hero with unmistakable blonde spiky hair.

Toga screamed as Mr. Compress’ chest exploded, exposing his destroyed rib cage. He had a panicked look in his vacant eyes as he slid grotesquely off the hand that was now protruding from his chest cavity from behind.

Before the hand was retracted, Himiko used Mr. Compress’ body to block the view of his murderer from seeing Toga. She grabbed the murderer’s wrist, pulled him off balance. The hand detonated another explosion, but Himiko was already ducking around the two bigger bodies. Before the boy could defend himself, Toga whipped a knife across his throat before he could pivot and protect himself with an explosion from his other arm. Due to her sheer proximity to his shredded artery some of his blood found its way down her throat.

The battle continued much in that vein. More throats were slashed, more villains died or captured. It became a blur to Himiko. She remembers making it to the bunker, exhausted and weak, and she lost consciousness at some point after barricading herself inside. She didn’t trust the rest of the Paramormal Liberation Army’s people around her when she was vulnerable and asleep, much less the Heroes.

When she woke up, the sounds of the fighting had slowed, but there were still those fighting. She was thirsty again. There was a small part of her that was disgusted that even after drinking all of Twice’s blood, it wasn’t enough. So she went to the surface. Everything after that was unclear to her.

She remembered transforming into Ochaco, and then using the girl’s quirk to her advantage against anyone who was foolish enough to attack her. She noticed that not everyone who attacked her were Heroes. There were still some villains who sought to use this oppoutunity to avenge themselves or their friends from when she and the rest of Shigaraki’s faction fought and defeated Re-Destro’s faction all over the city.

Unfortunately for toga, Re-Destro decided to take his anger out on her personally. She was just too tired, even with rest. And he was far enough away that she couldn’t just touch him to send him into the atmosphere with Uravity’s powers. “My spies say that Shigaraki’s already dead! I will not have divided loyalties when this little farce is over. And you, little girl, are a rival.” There wasn’t much Toga could do in the moment. What was more, there wasn’t a whole lot she wanted to do to save herself. She was just so tired.

Re-Destro’s Stress form towered over her as he prepared to smash her into the concrete like the cockroach he viewed her as. ‘Oh well, at least I’ll still be with my friends,’ Toga thought as she closed her eyes for what she knew would be the last time. 

“FULL COWLING 100%!” a very familiar voice called out. Re-Destro’s fist was centimeters from caving in Toga’s skull when a bolt of green light ran Re-Destro right through. The powerful villain let out a choked gasp before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed on.

Toga opened her eyes to see Izuku-kun laying in a crater. But something was wrong. Himiko rushed over and for one of the only times in her life was terrified at the amount of blood she saw. “Izuku…” she whispered as she took in the level of injuries he just incurred. Bones were sticking out everywhere on his limbs. She didn’t want to imagine the damage done to his organs.

“Ochaco-chan, are you alright?” Izuku asked before choking out a globule of blood and bile; no doubt due to massive internal damage.

Himiko was confused for a moment before she realised that she was in fact still transformed into Ochaco Uraraka. Part of her; most of her, wanted to change back and talk to Izuku-kun as herself, but his next sentence gave her pause. “I think….ugh….I think I really over did it this time. All Might will be so disappointed in me, dying like this. But the power needs to be passed on. And in you, Ochaco, all things will be possible.”

Toga was confused, seriously confused. “What are you talking about?” she asked as she kneeled in the crater next to his failing body. The fighting around them was winding down. “Let me carry you out of here. It’ll be easy with my quirk,” Himiko pointed out. She believed she had maybe half an hour left of being Ochaco. She could get him to safety. So she used Uraraka’s quirk, cancelling gravity’s hold on the boy she’d had a crush since the first time she saw him, broken as he was from his fight with Muscular.

Izuku seemed to be losing his lucidity as the moments passed. But he did know one thing. One For All was passed through DNA, and there was an excess of that in availability right now. “Ochaco, in case I don’t make it,” he knew he wasn’t gonna make it, but he decided to try and keep Ochaco calm. He’s already done the calculations in his head, his injuries were far too severe to be treated properly in the field, even if they had a medic. But they didn’t. And there were no hospitals in a radius that would be able to help him.

“Ochaco, you need to drink my blood.” Izuku said.

WUT. “You want me to drink your blood? Why?” Toga was baffled.

Izuku expected her confusion, “One For All, my quirk.” Toga’s stomach dropped. Oh. This was some high-level shit, she thought. But before she could wrap her mind around it, he continued, “You need to ingest my DNA. Please, I’m trying to hang on, but if I die, it needs a new holder. Please, do this for me.” Izuku was begging now. Himiko could see tears in his eyes. She was walking with him as fast as her slashed and bruised legs could carry her. “I don’t have much time,” he whispered.

Toga’s eyes were watering despite her vain attempts to stave off the torrent of tears. She was losing EVERYONE. Not even IZUKU was going to survive this CLUSTERFUCK. She started crying in earnest as she stumbled along, carrying Izuku as if he were a body pillow, devoid of weight.

“Ochaco?” Izuku asked, more worriedly than Toga ever wanted to hear his voice.

“Can I kiss you instead?” Himiko asks shyly, despite the circumstance. “If I need to take in your DNA, that would work, right?”

Izuku emitted something that could almost be called a laugh. “Yeah. That would work. I…I’ve always liked you, you know.” Despite the horrific situation he found himself in, somehow he managed to noticeably blushed, and if Himiko wasn’t in love with him before, she certainly was now. It almost didn’t matter she was impersonating his crush. She’d loved Ochaco-chan for a few minutes longer than she had on Izuku-kun. She wanted to become the people she loved, and what was this situation if not the logical fulfillment of that desire?

“I love you to, Izuku-kun,” Himiko murmured before stopping, spinning Izuku in midair so they were aligned properly, and then she claimed his last kiss.

Their kiss was not one for the ages. At least in the classic picturesque sense of the phrase. It was messy from inexperience on both sides, marred by tears, and blood, and the stench of dead friends in the air and some light deceit. But for a moment, both teenagers felt the world fall away as they became each other’s world. Toga made a conscious effort to swallow as much of Izuku’s saliva as she could get. She pulled away first, breathing hard and face alight with a blush that would cause the real Ochaco to accidently facepalm and subsequently levitate herself. Izuku’s radiant smile made it worth it though.

They eventually made it to a semblance of a medical tent. But Izuku had passed away ten steps from it. Himiko Toga didn’t need to impersonate Ochaco to vent her grief in such a way that would haunt everyone who heard her keening.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think? I know this isn't a normal BNHA fic, because so many characters are dead from the start, but I wanted to write something I've never seen in this fandom before. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
